Out of Sight
by signbear
Summary: A UmixKotori one shot. Mature/Rated content :)


A/N: just a random fanfic I've thought of the other day.

i do not own any of the characters and just a quick warning: read at own risk. Mature content. :) reviews are also appreciated!

* * *

_Monday Afternoon_

"Kotori...you're back." Umi eyes widened as she took in the sight of her beloved.

"I'm back, Umi-chan. I came all the way to school so that I could see you as soon as possible." The greyish brown haired girl admitted as she entered the club room.

"Kotori..."

"Where're the others?"

"They...aren't here yet. They should be here soon." Umi replied.

"I see...That means I'll have some quality time with you." Kotori said cheerfully. But underneath that cheerfulness, there was something deeper. Her amber eyes glazed over and she was fighting to restrain herself from pouncing onto the older girl. She was glad that she could finally see her lover after a long week. It was hard on her as well; Not being with Umi for one whole week. Unbeknownst to her, her lover was also feeling the same way.

Umi eyes involuntarily travelled to Kotori's lips and shuddered when inappropriate thoughts invaded her mind.

Umi couldn't take it anymore. The sight of her beloved had broken all the control she had. She'd controlled herself, holding on to her urges for the past week without seeing her lover. As the week passed by, she only grew more frustrated and empty.

She needed her lover now.

She started to breathe in heavily, her heart racing wildly as her whole body trembled with desire. The lower region of her body started to throb with want as her golden eyes darkened and dilated.

Umi needed Kotori now.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori murmured her name throatily as she could feel herself turned on at the sight of her lover's feral and hungry look.

At the sound way Kotori was calling her name, Sonoda Umi's reason immediately snapped and in a flash, Kotori was pushed against the wall roughly.

"K-Kotori..." The bluenete muttered, "I'm so sorry. I can't hold it in any longer."

Before the surprised girl could say anything, soft lips crushed against hers and immediately, both melted into a needy kiss. The kiss was a deep and passionate one, with both parties pressing themselves together harder, their tongues battling for dominance, dancing in a wild beat. Saliva were exchanged as both clutched each other's back tightly,

When Kotori moaned out, a switch in Umi flipped. The normally shy and easily embarrassed blue haired girl pressed her knee between Kotori's leg, eliciting another erotic moan from the girl.

Kotori started to gasp in between her moans, making Umi's breaths hitch as Kotori dug her nails onto the bluenete's shoulder for support.

Umi's vision started to become hazy, her ears ringing. She was so aroused that she couldn't think properly - she'd forgotten that she was still in the club room and the rest if Muse could enter any moment.

"U..Umi-chan...Ah...hah..I can't take it anymore...more... I need more..." Kotori begged feverishly as her core burned painfully. She could already feel her panties getting soaked.

"Oh? What do you need?" Umi whispered seductively as she started to trail her fingers down the greyish haired girl's neck to her collarbone.

"Umi-chan-!" Kotori half whined. She was embarrassed to say such things out and Umi knew it. Although Kotori was often the dominant one, there would be instances where Umi would dominate instead.

"Say it." Umi sucked at the pressure point of Kotori's neck, causing the latter to gasp out.

"I-I...want..." Kotori started to say.

"What do you really want?" Umi whispered huskily into Kotori's ear before she started to nibble the edge of her ear, as one of her hands reached for Kotori's uniform.

"I...I want...you inside me..." Kotori finally pleaded as her need for Umi overrode her embarrassment.

"Roger that." The bluenete grinned mischievously as she slipped a hand under Kotori's uniform and press her hand against one of her mounts.

The greyish haired girl bit back a moan at the sensual feeling.

Umi started to knead against Kotori's breast, inevitably causing the latter to mewl with pleasure.

"No matter how many times I do this, your breasts are still as soft as ever..." Umi mumbled as she too, started to moan a little at the wonderful and heavenly feeling of pleasing her lover.

"Umi-chan!"

Grinning, Umi started to play with Kotori's hardened bud, fondling and rubbing it teasingly.

"Ahh-! Haah...aah...U...Umi-chan..." The greyish brown haired girl groaned as she gripped Umi's hair. "Please..."

Having decided that she'd teased her lover enough, Umi flexed her other index finger and slipped it under her skirt.

"You're soaked through..." Umi commented with a flush as she explored the linings of Kotori's panties while still massaging Kotori's breast, fondling her erect bud every now and then.

The blue haired girl managed to pull off the thin material that was hindering her and began to rub against Kotori's clit, pressing and circling it slowly.

"Umi...chan...haah...h-hurry..." Kotori hissed as she unconsciously started to press her whole body against Umi's, wanting to feel more.

"So impatient. Alright then, I'll give you what you want," Umi's voice turned deep.

Kotori shivered with anticipation as she got more turned on by Umi's deep and sexy voice.

Without hesitation, Umi sunk her finger into Kotori.

"Aaah-! Haaah...ah...hah...aah..." Kotori moaned pleasurably as her back hunched over, her breaths erratic and uneven as she grasped Umi's uniform tightly, almost ripping it off.

The blue haired girl could feel Kotori's muscle walls clenching and squeezing her finger. In a few seconds, her index finger felt hot and wet inside of Kotori, making the blue head's breath quickened into quick and small gasp.

Slowly, Umi started to push her finger in and out of Kotori's region, causing a new set of uncontrollable moans ripping its way out of the greyish haired girl's throat.

Smiling to herself, the bluenete hooked and turned her index finger, causing the other girl to cry out. She could feel the Kotori's walls convulsing at the pressure and utter pleasure. To increase the pleasure that her lover is feeling, Umi began to rub into her most sensitive spot.

"Umi-chan...Umi-chan...ah...it feels so...good...haaah...feels like I'm gonna melt..."

Umi's own breathing was getting heavier as her hands were busy pleasing her lover. She started to get a little dizzy and she could feel something building up inside her as her whole body burned. 'Crap, I'm getting so aroused by this that I'm drenched.'

"Faster...faster..." Kotori slurred while panting.

Umi inserted another finger in in answer, causing Kotori to jerk and arch backwards with pleasure.

Without further ado, the bluenete started to pump her fingers in and out quicker and quicker.

"Aaah...aaahhhhh...haaah..."

Unconsciously, Kotori's hips were moving rhythmically, trying to feel and be pleasured more by Umi's fingers.

The harder and more she thrust her hips forward, the more she could feel herself drowning in the sea of hot sizzling pleasure.

Neither girls could think straight as their vision started to turn white.

"Haaah...I...I'm coming...Aaah...hah ...aaah...Umi-chan..." Kotori moaned loudly, "I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Me too...even though...haah...I'm just pleasuring you...I'm so turned on that I'm going to come...Aaah...haah ..." Umi gasped out.

"U...Umi-chan...!"

"K...Ko...Kotori...!"

With a final thrust from both parties, their bodies gave a violent jerk and then both convulsed and climaxed at the same time with a final scream.

Gasping and panting for breath as they basked in an afterglow, Kotori's knees buckled and she would've dropped onto the ground if not for Umi supporting her.

"Haaah...ah...I love you, Umi-chan," Kotori said as she looked up, staring into Umi's golden orbs.

"I love you too, Kotori." Umi smiled warmly.

The two then giggled as they picked up Kotori's panties that was thrown onto the floor in the midst of their intense activity.

Suddenly, they could hear several footsteps nearing to them.

Quickly, they tidied up their appearance and was rearranging their hair when the door to the club room opened.

"Good afternoon..." The newcomer spoke out. At the sight of Umi blushing hardly and Kotori grinning widely, the newcomer could guess what was going on just now.

Smiling to herself, she said, "Kotori-chan, you're back!"

"Yep." Kotori gave the ginger haired girl a peace sign.

"And it looks like Umi-chan's really happy to have you back. You should've seen her these past week. She was constantly moping around, distracted."

"Honoka!" Umi blushed further.

"One would think that she's sexually frustrated."

"Honoka!" Umi yelled.

Umi and Kotori's childhood friend only laughed just as the rest of Muse came into the room.

"Hmm...smells kinda weird in here." Rin commented as she walked into the room with Hanayo and Maki.

"Knowing the two love birds that are currently blushing now, it's a good thing we came in here later than usual." Nozomi winked knowingly, making the duo flush brighter.

"How many times must I warn you guys about such behavior in the school?!" Eri said sternly, "You two never learn. And I thought Umi, the more sensible one would refrain from such...dubious activities in school, much less the club room."

"Well, Umi-chan came at me once I entered the room so it can't be helped." Kotori explained with a grin on her face.

"Kotori!" Umi hissed, her face now fully red and hot.

"Stop. Too much information. I'd rather not hear what you two do to each other just now." Niko said.

"What did they do to each other just now...?" Hanayo asked, confused.

All heads snapped toward Hanayo's direction.

"It's...better if you don't know, Hanayo." Maki finally said.

"Eh? Why?!"

"Do you really want to know?" Honoka grinned mischievously.

Hanayo nodded while Rin frantically tried to prevent her pure and innocent best friend from being corrupted.

"Stop it, Honoka." Maki said as she grabbed Hanayo's hands and pulled her away.

"W-Wait...Maki-chan..." The short haired girl protested.

"Shall we start our practice now?" Eri changed the subject.

"Okay!" the members of Muse said in chorus.

"And Kotori? It's nice to see you again," the student council President smiled at the younger girl.

Kotori grinned in answer as she grasped Umi's hands tightly, not letting go even when practice had started.


End file.
